


Future

by wwblb



Series: Future-WWBLB [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Future, WWBLB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets into the future of We Won't Be Left Behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Room for Me

“Issac” Aliea called out looking for her long time lover and partner. Husband, if you didn’t mind unsanctioned weddings. “Please where are you?” she yelled slowly searching their small home. Finally she heard a small sound in the back bedroom and went to investigate. The four poster bed had it’s sheets stripped off and hung off each of the wooden poles. Little toes sticking out of one edge clued her into what was happening. 

“May I come in?” she asked through the cloth. After a few hushed whispers Issac bellowed “Enter fair mistress.” Carefully she lowered herself to her knees and climbed on all fours into the blanket fort. Issac was sitting on the floor, his double, shirtless like him, was sitting on one leg, mess of  dark blonde hair sticking in every direction. At the side she crawled in was the owner of the tiny toes.

A petite girl with long blonde lockes most way to her knees. “Mommy!” she cried out happily as Aliea maneuvered into the cramped space. “Did you bring the baby?” she asked  concerned. Aliea laughed. “Of course I did, remember the baby is in here!” motioning at her rounded belly. The oldest whispered into Issac’s ear, but Issac just shook his head. “No son, we don’t know if it will be a girl or a boy, it shall be a surprise.” 

The little warrior considered it a moment before nodding his head. “We’ll whatever it is I’ll protect them like sister!” he exclaimed proudly. Issac beamed at Aliea, their little family was more satisfying than he could ever of dreamed. The youngest had gone silent approached Aliea’s belly studying it carefully. “Are you sure?” she questioned confused “Why would you eat a baby?” “I told you dear, I didn’t eat it!” Aliea said with a laugh, running her fingers through the little girls hair. Their son was a perfect little copy of Issac, he never would wear a shirt and wanted to be a warrior, but he was fiercely protective of his little sister. 

He was like his mother in many ways, unendingly sweet and caring. The little girl tended to follow Aliea around the house watching. A few mysterious fires and broken vases clued them it she was likely a mage. She didn’t talk as much as her brother, but she was very inquisitive about the world. She also ended up with her father’s temper, but her brother was always there to calm her down. What this new baby would end up like, only the Maker knew. Fin


	2. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my contribution to Fluffy Friday. It is ridiculously fluffy back story for Future Alisac of We Won’t Be Left Behind.

By the time all was said and done Issac and Aliea had four children by the time they were forty. The oldest was Ardal, and he loved his father very much. He was honest and brave, with his mother’s kind heart. He almost never wore a shirt, like Issac, but he did begrudgingly wear armor if ever out on his own in the real world. He had messy dark blonde hair that never seemed to comb flat. He wanted to grow up to be big and strong and be a champion like both his parents.

When he was about three Aliea had Luna. Luna was a very inquisitive child and would eventually be a very inquisitive adult. When things didn’t go correctly she tended to let the temper she’d gotten from Issac flare and Ardal always stepped in to calm her. The easiest way was to start brushing her hair, a trick he’d mastered when she was just a toddler. An angry mage was a danger, but as long as Ardal was there things were fine. 

Aliea knew right away that Mina would end up a warrior like her father. Seeing as she loved to watch Ardal and Issac train since she could sit up. Once she started talking she told Aliea that she had to be a warrior because Aden needed a “hewo”. Her hair was a dirtier blonde like Ardal and she kept it long, but not as much so as Luna, who never had it shorter than her waist.

Aden was the happiest little child Aliea had ever known. He was also the saddest at times. He was very emotional, feeling things very deeply. Mina wanted to protect him because Luna had Ardal and warriors were supposed to protect their mages, or so she thought. Aliea didn’t know why she was so sure Aden was a mage, but in the end she was right. Aden began freezing his bottles before he could even talk, although neither Hawke was sure why their children presented so early.

The children, when left to their own devices did tend to pair into groups of oldest and youngest, but all and all they loved each other. With Ardal they had tried for him, but with the events of Kirkwall boiling around them he came as a surprise any way. Luna was too expected once life had settled in their new home, and wishing Ardal to have a few siblings like they always wanted. Mina wasn’t planned, although neither was Aden. Life was good and they’d been not as vigilant with the herbs, but Issac and Aliea were happy, knowing after all the last two children made their family complete. Mina was born when Ardal was 5 and Luna was two, with Aden just a year later. 

When Ardal was sixteen years old Issac had finally relented on their long argument and let him go without amour while they went hunting, but fearing for her safety he forced Mina to keep hers on. When they returned Mina was furious and ran straight to Aliea to tell her of Da’s cruelty. Between angry tears she sobbed “Da is being unfair! He let’s Ardal go without armor but makes me keep it on even when it is all hot and stuffy.” Aliea had been reading a book my the fire, but set it down to stroke the eleven year old’s hair. Ten year old Aden sat next to her on the floor squeezing her hand comfortingly as he had always done. 

Aliea shushed her and promised to talk to Issac and asked Aden to take the crying warrior to her bedroom. The young mageling nodded pulling Mina up by her hand and walked her out of the room. When Issac finally sauntered in with his dopey grin on his face it melted the moment Aliea sent him ‘the look’. “Oh this’ll be good” Ardal snarked to Luna sitting in the corner watching quietly. 

“What did I do this time” Issac teased getting on his knees beside the couch. “Love, do I really have to say?” she asked truthfully. “Humor me” he muttered stroking her hair lovingly as he waited for her to detail his wrongs. “You are treating Mina differently again” she started leaning into his gentle touch. He grumbled “but she’s my baby girl and it’s dangerous for her to not wear armor.” “Oh I don’t disagree there, but do you think Aden would like ME not teaching him fire spells because he was my “baby boy? and it was too dangerous for him, but not Luna?” she questioned. “No” he sighed. “Exactly, but you know how I feel about this, they BOTH should be wearing armor all the time” she chided. 

“Yes of course dear” he sighed before leaning in to kiss her softly. “Uh oh” Ardal said suddenly drawing confused glares from the couple and Luna. “Last time they got this look on their faces they made a baby” he laughed. “Oh hush you” Aliea scoffed pulling Issac back into a deep kiss and scaring both the children from the room. 

Later that week it was an important date, it had been seventeen years since they’d wed. And for their seventeenth wedding anniversary Bethany and Carver took all four children out of the couple’s hands for the whole night. With a whole evening to themselves they almost didn’t know what to do. Issac found a bottle of Aliea’s favorite white wine and she baked them an intimate dinner. They both drank too much, but with no kids to worry about it didn’t seem like so much a crime but a foray back into their youth. 

A youth they were painfully aware they no longer held. It went unsaid the little changes that had started, but they were there and they both noticed their own every day. “So drunk already! Maker we are old” Aliea laughed. Issac guffawed himself saying “yes, yes we are.” As they cuddled on the couch together Aliea finally broke the silence feeling brave so intoxicated. “Issac, love” she began “you know I do love…that little bit of grey in your hair…” Issac frowned a moment not happy she noticed, but ultimately knowing she did. And as he thought about it, it made him feel better that she liked it, instead of being repulsed. He swallowed carefully before offering ”Well I like the little wrinkles around your eyes, the ones you get when you smile all big and full of love.” “Oh you do?” she said with a wide grin, tiny wrinkles etching on her skin. He nodded before kissing down her neck in their front room. 

“Issac, truly you know I find you just as intoxicatingly attracive as I did when we were just dating” she attessted. “And I you, dear” he said before slipping a hand under her blouse. “I definitely love these breasts” he teased palming them through her breast band. “Truly I wouldn’t complain if you did have one more baby…they get sooo big” he laughed. “Hush you, I’m too old to be breast feeding again let alone raising another baby, especially just for your titalation.” “Yes I know dear” he whined as he pushed her shirt up to take a breast in his mouth. 

He’d gotten the vials with the herbs to ward of pregnancy, he had, but their lovemaking had been so vigorous and wonderful they’d both fallen asleep before they’d actually taken them, bottles rolling under the bed forgotten. A few weeks later Ardal confronted Issac at his table while he worked on his carvings. “Da, why won’t mother tell us she’s having another baby?” he asked plainly. “What?” Issac said in a shock, he’d hadn’t a clue Aliea might be pregnant. 

“Well she must be!” Ardal continued “She’s all tired again like with Mina and Aden. We were talking and she just fell asleep mid sentence. Her back is all achey and besides Luna says she can um…tell somehow.” Issac grinned like a fool overjoyed with the idea he’d get to be a father a fifth time over. He almost ran to Aliea to celebrate, but then he re-considered wanting Aliea to tell them all on her own terms. He warned the children not to mention it and they all agreed. It was odd she still didn’t say anything after the first month, but Issac knew she’d tell them sooner or later.

One day while Issac was running his little warriors through exercises, both in full armor little Aden and Luna came panting up to the three. “Da, please come quick, Mother is crying and won’t let us in the room” Aden explained. Concerned Issac told the kids to say outside and rushed to Aliea’s aide. Fearing she’d lost the baby when Issac reached their bedroom door he pounded and demanded to be let in. 

Once she realized it was him Aliea unlocked the door with a flick of magic. Aliea was standing in front of their tall mirror, the one he tended to obsess in front of. Her dress was undone from the waist up and her eyes were tear stained. “What’s wrong?” he asked stalking towards her no longer worrying about the babe. His wife sobbed and cried motioning at her belly. “I’m so big I can’t do up my dress” she lamented. “Of course you are!” he replied cheerfully, happy the little one had finally grown big enough to make a difference in her shape because the next step in her pregnancy would be the one he liked best, nightly sometimes twice in a night, sex, her riding him like her life depended on it. 

The warrior slipped his arms around her uncovered belly tucking his chin in the crook of her neck. Aliea sighed nuzzling his slightly graying hair staring at herself in disappointment. “You look beautiful” he murmured. “How can I? I just look so damn old” she decreed. “Nonsense” he whispered the obvious signs of their virility reminding him neither of them were all that old. 

“Oh, but I am. I’m getting all round in the middle, I’m tired all the time, my back hurts, and I…. I….don’t even get my moon cycles any more” she fretted finally putting her months long worries to voice. “Well of course dear” he said confused at her complaints “But why does that make you feel old?” “Oh Issac! My own mother didn’t stop getting her moon cycles till she was at least in her fifties, I’m only forty two!” she choked out. “Aliea…you…you don’t know?” he asked shocked. “Don’t know what?” she bit back annoyed “That my body is done even feigning at youth?” 

Issac couldn’t help, but laugh. They all knew, but some how she didn’t. “Aliea, dear, think a moment all those complaints that prove you are old, didn’t you get them all and more about ten years ago?” he lead her slowly. “What? When I was pregnant with Aden? Pregnant with…OH MAKER” as she walked through his revelation.

Confident her troubles were over Issac slipped his hands up her chest and grabbed onto her breasts tightly. “Oh yes I’ll enjoy this again” he laughed beginning to nip her skin. And so the fifth member of the Hawke family so joined the world. A healthy baby boy they named Rohan. 

Rohan was so unlike both Aliea and Issac, she often teased if not for him having her own exact shade of hair, which none of the other children even had, she wouldn’t even believe that he was hers. It was easy to know he was Issac’s with his true blue eyes and Issac’s trademark grin. He loved to talk, was exceedingly charming and Maker was he sneaky. He made a game of taking things from people, but always returned them, feeling strongly that stealing was wrong, at least from your family. Both Aliea and Issac knew from day one that he would be a little heartbreaker. Even though they had thought their family was whole before they so loved their sneaky surprise baby, for they figured whole plus one was just perfect. 


	3. Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the missing smut scene from Whole, I wanted to do it justice. I hope I did. <3

The way she smelled had never changed, even after all this time and moving around. Vanilla and sugar, so like those muffins she still cooked for him to this day, this morning even. And when his hair had started to turn gray she hadn’t said a word about it making him look old or tired, but she’d started to run her fingers through it more when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. Even when his hair line had creeped ever so slightly back she never breathed a word about any loss of his vitality.

 

Always happy to pay him compliments Aliea told him at least once a day how much she loved him and how maker-damn attractive he still was. He in turn, with much practice with body changes with the children had learned how much a well timed word or touch could mean to her. With Ardal, he wasn’t so smooth, but he learned quickly how to stop her tears and get her to smile. That eventually led to the ritual of almost daily pregnant sex with her riding him, enlarged breasts bouncing for him so deliciously.

 

After ten years without a baby he’d translated his knowledge to work for her aging lines. Kissing any wrinkle that she frowned at in the mirror, paying special attention to her child-rearing hips and buttocks. They’d enjoyed a very healthy sex life, even with all the children, but they did have to learn to be quiet and a bit less adventurous than they’d been alone. It’d been ages since they’d shagged anywhere, but their bedroom with door locked tight, with hushed moans.

 

Today however was so different. All the kids were gone and the wine flowed freely. Drunker than they’d been in years Issac and Aliea literally stripped each other bare right in the middle of the house. Light blue dress tugged over her head while she attempted to shove down his pants and smalls in one go. Aliea gasped a moment admiring her husband’s still long and muscular body. Issac grinned at his prowess pulling off Aliea’s smalls and breast band enjoying the treat of full light and no rush. He licked his lips as he watched her leer at him. “I want you” he announced before jumping at her. He’d backed her into the wall kissing her hard and needy.

 

He’d entered her before she had time to breathe. Instead of inhaling she gasped as he still managed to make her feel the nubile virgin, never quite prepared for his cock.

He groaned a bit in pain as he held her weight against the wall, his back not quite healed from a strain the week before. Not wanting to appear fragile he tried to ignore the pain, but Aliea wasn’t fooled.

 

“The desk” she breathed out cocking her head to theside. Holding her against him with one arm he swiped away everything on top of the desk to the floor. Still within her he returned to his thrusting. Taking her ear in his teeth he nipped and licked whispering about how he loved her and how beautiful she was. Aliea giggled in delight as he made love to her, one of his hands toying with a nipple the other dutifully attending her nub. “Maker Issac” she cried out as she found release against his skilled fingers.

 

She stilled his head and caught his gaze. “Issac, you are utterly fantastic and so damn attractive it hurts” wanting him to hear every word. With a slight blush, even now at her confessions he returned the thought offering “And you Aliea are more beautiful every day and each moment with you better than that last, how do you manage?” She flushed as well before kissing him softly, his cock twitching as if reminding her not to be left out. “The couch?” she asked as he picked her up and carried her over. Pulling several pillows under her she got on her knees looking over her shoulder and arching her back begging him to enter her.

 

Issac grunted loudly as he sunk back into her. Finally he could be noisy and in his tipsy state he’d forgotten. Large hands palming her arse as he pounded into her. Aliea cried out just as unbidden as he pushed deeply into her. Reading her body with practiced ease Issac wet a finger and pressed it to her unoccupied entrance. The sudden pressure caught her off guard in the most delightful way. As he pushed the finger in he was reminded just how tight she was here two…yes he’d have to save that for another day, when the kids were gone, she was always loud when they did that he chuckled to himself.

 

Aliea was keening and crying out in pleasure as he rubbed her carefully, soon earning a second and third release from her writhing form. Feeling himself getting perilously close to the edge he stopped withdrawing from her. “Bed” he said curtly feeling he wanted to see her face as he came hoping she’d join him a fourth time or fifth if he was lucky. Stumbling they made it to the bedroom making a bit of a mess of their usually tidy house.

 

Finally on their bed Issac climbed over Aliea kissing her deeply as he hands roamed her body, one he knew like his own. Every freckle, every scare, all perfect pieces of the puzzle of her. Aliea slid her legs apart for him to sink into her one more time, having learned to anticipate his every move to his delight. They’d finally out grown the awkwardness that had plagued their youth. Bodies working in perfect sync now as he plunged in again and again. Once she was close again, her eyes fluttered and her head tilted. She knew he was because his fingers grew stiff and his tilt went off to the left a bit. He looked into her eyes and she his as pleasure overtook them.

 

With a sigh he collapsed on her, but in anticipation she’d rolled just right so he could lie comfortably without crushing her. It was warm and right. Just as sleepiness threatened to take her Aliea remembered something asking Issac to grab the herbs from the bedside table. He did and got them all the way to the bed before he fell asleep dropping both vials. With two tiny clinks they hit the floor and rolled beneath the bed. When Aliea thought about it the next day, she remembered asking and assumed it meant she’d taken it. But if she had, the Hawke family would of never had sweet little Rohan, the rogue with a heart of gold.  Fin


	4. The Heat After Battle

It was over almost as soon as it had started, the bandits who had decided to attack him lie dead all around him. He breathed heavily as he heard the blood rush in his head. His heart raced, what had he been doing before they had sprung? Home…yes he had been going home…home to his wife…to his children…Issac broke out into a sprint.

“Issac…Maker your covered in blood!” Aliea turned from tending the fire in the den to see her husband towering in the door frame. He says noting, for some reason its always like this, the rush, the need that follows a battle. He closes the distance between them, and her eyes widen upon seeing the gashes on his side and arms. “Issac…here!” She reaches out to him fingers sending out the warm healing magic weaving his flesh, staunching his bleeding. His heart beats faster as her fingers touch him, he knows what he wants…

“Now tell me love, what happened?” She stokes his arm tenderly, with concern in her eyes. He can’t help it she’s beautiful and she’s touching him. Issac wraps an arm around her his fingers tightening around her shoulder.

“Just bandits.” He is blunt, matter of fact, the attack isn’t even on his mind anymore.

“Issac!” He can tell she wants to press, but it is not what he wants to do at all.

“Children?” Issac breathed the question in her ear, and Aliea blushed finally catching his meaning.

“They, they are visiting their aunt and uncle.” She squeaks, and with her answer he squeezes tighter. Leaning down he places his lips right to her ear.

“Yes or no?” He’s no monster, of course she has a choice in the matter. If the children had been home or if she says no, he knows he would have to just bear it.

“Issac this is hardly the time, you could be injured or….or…” The words died on her lips as his other hand slinked underneath her gown and rested on her thigh. His own lips found her neck and sucked at her skin.

“Yes or no?” Issac asked again.

“Yes…Maker yes.” She shuddered.

He didn’t waste any time picking Aliea up and sitting her on the kitchen table so she could reach his eager kisses without effort. They were harder than usual, his tongue roughly sliding beside hers, his teeth occasionally tugging at her lips. His hands grouped at her slender frame, hitching her gown up revealing wet smalls. Already…Aliea wanted him that badly already, it drove him wilder.

She moaned when he drew his fingers underneath her smalls and across her slick sex. He nipped at her throat as he worked a a finger into her. His other hand was under the gown teasing a now taunt nipple. The noises she made…he loved how they were for him, only for him. Sometimes he thought it was enough just to give her pleasure, to hear his name cried into his neck as he made her come, sometimes…this was not one of those times.

Issac picked her up again and leaned her against the table. He quickly pulled her smalls down around her ankles and practically yanked his breeches and smalls down, freeing his cock, hard and eager. He says nothing but growls as enters her, the first thrust being one of his favorite parts of the act. He gives her time to stretch before thrusting again, harder. A rhythm is set, he bucks into her deep and fast and she cries his name like a mantra. His fingers grip her ass tightly and he bites his lip so hard it bleeds.

He feels alive, blood still pounds in his head, and now in his groin. He lives and those who tried to kill him lay dead, he lives and is now buried inside the woman he loves more than anything. The slap of flesh against flesh is in time with the beating of his own heart. He feels her breath speed up and cries grow sharper. Not being completely selfish, he moved his thumb over to rub her clit in a circular motion until with one last cry her muscles contacted around him. Unable to take anymore with her tightening around his cock Issac joined Aliea over the edge, spilling his seed deep with in her.

The pounding in his head has finally stopped, as his breath grows slow. He leans against her and gently wraps his arms around her smaller frame.

“I love you.” He sighs, sated and tired.

“I love you too.” She whispers back turning to face him. Suddenly they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Sister open up. I’ve got two wild ones here anxious to show their mother what they’ve picked out at the market.” Carver said from behind the door.

“Shit.” Was all Issac could manage while almost tripping pulling his trousers up. Aliea pulled up her smalls and straighten her gown and tussled hair as best she could.

“One second brother.” She replied.

“Well glad he isn’t early.” Issac grumbled as Aliea shot him a look.


	5. Sugar

Parenthood is a strange thing, often the very worst times at the moment are the best memories. For Issac this happened a lot. He had all the kids alone one day while Aliea was out shopping with Bethany. Ardal was 8, Luna was 5, Mina was 3, and Aden was 2. A handful didn’t come close to describing the chaos that the four children caused.

 

“Da I want to play with MAGIC” Luna cried as Aden and Mina chased each other in circles around his feet. “No no I want to play soldier!” Ardal whined wanting Issac’s attention all to himself. “Kids kids please” tried to calm them, no one told him it was a bad idea to feed four small children nothing but sugary cakes for breakfast. Ardal smacked his toy sword on the ground and Luna sparked electricity in her palms wanting to get Issac’s attention.

 

“No magic right now Lu…Ardal be careful with that swo…Aden, Mina, stop running!” Issac cried out scooping up the two toddler’s before he got dizzy watching them run. “No no no” Ardal cried smacking a table with the sword “It’s my turn to play with DA!” he cried out stomping his feet, the usually patient friendly child having a momentary moment of jealousy seeing Issac swing the toddlers around instead of him. The sugar rush was making all the kids act a little strange.

 

Aden started to cry as he couldn’t see Mina anymore, she was his safety blanket, always there to protect him. Mina kicked and bit, it didn’t matter that it was Issac who was in the way, she had to be Aden’s Hewo. “Down down down” she screamed squirming in his arms. Issac held tighter, he couldn’t let the little ones fall all the way down from his arms. Issac panicked he had no idea why the kids were acting like this and he didn’t know what to do. “Children please, just…wait I’ll…just please” he floundered as the children’s cries overpowered his gentle direction.  

 

Issac took a deep breath and in the friendlist voice he could muster he yelled “Stop!” The kids froze never hearing Issac be so stern and loud with them before. “Ardal, sword training will be after lunch, Luna, you know mommy does magic training and if you play without her here she will cancel your next lesson, wait till she gets home, Mina, Aden, I will let you be back together if you stop running in the house” he explained, four sets of eager eyes watching him in awe. “Okay Da” they called out in unison. Gingerly Issac set down the toddlers and watched Ardal put up his toy sword, then grabbing Luna’s hand and pulling her back in their room to play. Aden and Mina ran towards each other ending in a desperate hug. Afterwards, tears dried they asked politely to play outside. Issac smiled and agreed, letting the older two know he’d be just outside. 

 

The toddler’s ran themselves ragged by lunch and after a meal of substantially less sugar they went down for a nap, little hands gripping each other tightly. Luna asked to read a magical tome while Issac worked with Ardal, laying out on the grass as she read. When Aliea got home with Bethany late that night she found all four children piled on Issac on the couch in front of the fireplace. Each of them sleeping peacfully. 

 

With Bethany’s help they carried each of the children to their beds and tucked them in, earning a kiss on their forehead from mother and aunt. Aliea offered Bethany their bed and tucked herself on the couch with Issac before dozing of herself. Issac awoke with a start realizing the weight of the children was missing, but once he saw Aliea snuggled into him his worries were assuaged. He kissed her lightly before going back to sleep. Fin


	6. Round

Issac never dared tell, but he loved it when Aliea was with child. There was that sense of pride, protection, and joy from seeing something he had create d grow and blossom. She didn’t like to be reminded of her rounded hips, fuller arse, and sensitive breasts, so when she was curled up in his arms he would let his fingertips run along those areas in secret delight.

Making love was more difficult, but Aliea’s voracious sexual appetite meant against all her insecurites they were still fucking at least three times a we ek. Towards the ends of her pregnancies she would always climb on top him to spare pressure on her belly. Since she insisted on doing it in the dark Issa c learned to turn her just right so the moonlight would illuminate her swollen breasts as the bounced.

One night when Aliea was pregnant with Aden and Bethany and Carver had the rest of the kids for the night Issac went out of his way to make her feel as beautiful as he knew she looked. He’d hunted down some rare Orlais massage oil that smelt of vanilla and sugar and even convinced her to put on a slinky neglige so he could “massage her shoulders without dirtying her few dresses that fit her with child body.” Every time she had a word of complaint he silence her with a kiss and she started talking just to get kisses, forgetting why she would even resist.

As his fingers began to ache from rubbing her shoulders she pulled him off of her and kissed his oily fingers inhaling the sweet scent.  ”You didn’t have to do this” she scolded gently as he looked in his loving eyes. He smiled and pulled her into his embrace, forehead to forehead. “I wanted to love” he assured kissing her gently, keeping his eyes on hers beaming with love and adoration for her. Her eyes twinkled back in the soft lamp light and a pang of hunger for things not edible struck her.

“Turn out the light” she requested softly unable to hide the blush that still came to her cheeks when she said such things. Issac grinned and obliged snuffing out the lamp and coming back to the bed where she sat waiting for him. His hands came to her belly first, gently touching her through the silken fabrics. The full moon was bright through the window and Aliea was illuminated clearly in the night’s darkness. Issac stared intently at her before pulling her over to kiss her neck and let his hands run over the rest of her. Aliea whimpered as he nipped her body overladen with hormones causing her drive to lay with him to be so strong she could barely stand another moment without him in her.

Sensing her urgency Issac crawled backwards on the bed pulling her along, positioning himself for her to climb atop. She started too, but then she turned her head just slightly enough that she caught her reflection in his mirror, one of the children must have moved it during the day, for now she could clearly see her pregnant body and she bit her lip hard. “Love?” Issac asked confused. Her lips quivered she was much to embarrassed to admit to her shame.

She tried to pull away, but Issac’s strong grip held her nearby. Worriedly he asked “What is wrong?” Aliea turned her head away from his probing stare, knowing he would be able to read her face in an instant. Holding back her tears, and inwardly damning her warring emotions brought on by the baby she choked out “I…I…just want to do it another way” “But your…” he started confused.

“I know I…I have an idea” she said finally. Issac quirked a brow, but remained silent, it would be too easy to put her off wanting to make love at all in this state and he did not relish sneaking off to relieve his burden alone after getting to close to her and her lovely body. Issac lay on the bed perfectly still waiting for her to decide what she wished to do. Worrying her lip Aliea climbed up on Issac like she normally would, but then she turned around, leaving him staring at her pale backside.

He was so engrossed in staring at her hair flowing down her back and her perfect arse he hadn’t noticed her aligning herself above him, then sinking his cock into her nethers. He let out a surprised gasp as she mounted him. She rocked on him slowly and after his first moment of shock he grasped her hips tight and joined in her movements. He didn’t like that he couldn’t see her face, but she seemed eager to ride him like this and he would not make her stop. As if reading his mind she started to look over her shoulder at him watching his face as she panted and whimpered. Issac grinned as she moaned for him reaching one hand up to grab her breast, letting the other find her nub. His strong arms forced her back, but the angle made it even easier to thrust into her depths.

“Maker Issac” she panted out as he worked his cock into her favorite spot and kept his hands in perfect time with his rhythms. He grinned into her hair and found her ear. “Beautiful lady” he said between nips “you make it easy.” Aliea smiled as he bit down pleasurably. “Far from beautiful” she argued as he continued to light her body up. “You are wrong” he said almost annoyed he’d even had to tell her. Then he noticed the tiny teardrop that had formed, but not fallen when she’d looked in the mirror. Maker bless her heart, he thought sadly, she truly thought she was unattractive! He worked his hands faster, fucking harder, nipping between words. “You.” “Are.” “So.” “Gorgeous.” She laughed a little as he worked her up, so close to the edge. “I’m not” she retorted softly. When she said it he slowed his hands, easing her from the edge.

She furrowed her brows. “Issac…what? I was almost” she whined. “I know” he said sternly letting his hands speed back up earning a happy sigh from his wife. “Tell me you are beautiful” he warned as he restarted his thrusts. “But” she tried to argue, just to earn his movements stilling again. Seeing his game she finally ceded and softly repeated “I am beautiful” until he let her come. She bucked her hips so wildly during her pleasure she almost lost hold of him. Hearing her and seeing her was more than enough to bring himself to the edge, using her bucks as the final straw to coax his own orgasm, shooting his seed deep within her already expecting body. As they both caught their breath he let his hands openly stroke her belly. “I mean it you know” he told her gently. “You really are beautiful, yes even now” he answered her unasked question.

“I’m sorry” she confessed gently finally pulling off of him and rolling onto her side so she could face him. He gave her his crooked grin and kissed her on the lips. “It’s my job to keep you grounded dear, when you carry my progeny especially. And if I have to tell you every day to do that I will. You are beautiful.” Aliea blushed and nodded her head as Issac pulled her into his embrace once again, easing her over so he could tuck her small body into his. One hand on her belly the other under head, they fell asleep and had pleasant dreams of making love, so very erotic the first thing they did in the morning before getting the children was to do it again, and Aliea even faced Issac, day light showing her every curve with pride. 


	7. New Responsibilities

She couldn’t believe it at first. It seemed only yesterday it was Luna who was just a babe and now…maker another one on the way? Her moon cycle had been off…and the early morning nausea had crept in….but they had been so careful with the herbs….Aliea groaned remembering the day Issac came home lust ridden after a battle…how he took her against the kitchen table. The memory caused her blood to run hot.

It hit her like a ton of bricks…Carver had come back with Ardal and Luna…by the time he left she and Issac had been so exhausted they went right to bed. Aliea could have smacked herself for forgetting…three young ones!? She was to have three running around pulling at her robes…and one a baby….she’d never sleep again. Of course Issac would be overjoyed.

 When she broke the news with a solemn face Issac surprised her. she could tell he was ecstatic on the inside but remained calm. “Do you not want this?” he asked pulling her into his chest. “It’s too late to do anything now…I’m just worried with Ardal and Luna we will be too stretched thin for a little one.” She sighed snuggling her face into him. Issac knew what he had to do. He had to make this pregnancy the easiest and least stressful one she would ever have. 

Later that day Issac took Ardal for a long walk through a wooded thicket near their cottage. “Ardal you are the oldest and you know that with that comes responsibility.” The young boy puffed out his shirtless chest and nodded. “Yes Da I know I have to look after Luna.” Issac smiled “yes my boy but sometimes when we least expect it more responsibility is thrust upon us.” “What do you mean Da?” Ardal asked and Issac put a hand on his shoulder. “A new baby will be joining the family soon.” “A boy or girl!?” Ardal interrupted excitedly. “I don’t know yet but I do know one thing. You have to help me keep your mother happy while the baby is growing in her belly. That means listening to her when she gives you chores and helping to take care of your sister.”

Ardal sighed before asking “and what will you be doing to help?” Issac rubbed the boys blonde hair of course he wouldn’t let him get away with being the only one who had to get added responsibilities. “I’m going to be doing some house work and cooking so your mother doesn’t have to. And no more overnight hunting trips for a long while.”

A new babe would be more work for everyone but Issac knew the joys would outweigh any stress. “Yes and we must do things for your mother without her having to ask. And if she does ask us to do something we better do so right away” he added as Ardal nodded. “Now how about we head back home pick up Luna and go to the market? We can get some herbs so your Mama doesn’t feel as sick in the morning.” Ardal looked up at his father “can we pick her some flowers on the way back?” Issac beamed at his son. “That would be wonderful!” fin


	8. One Candle

“But Mommy Aden won’t even remember his nameday, why can’t we have my favorite cake instead?”  Luna whined pulling on Aliea’s apron. “Because it is not your nameday dear, when you turned one we had chocolate even though you wouldn’t remember,” Aliea explained gently. Luna had a bit of a stubborn streak at times and Aliea tried hard to keep it from making her to unpleasant with her siblings, if she got her way now she might to press harder for other things.  ”Yes Luna, your mother is right” Issac piped in walking into the kitchen and scooping up his oldest daughter into his arms. 

“Da!!!” Luna whinged as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. “Thanks dear” Aliea hummed stirring the vanilla batter swiftly. Aden was still down for his nap and she had to get the cake in the oven before he woke up. He was still breastfeeding and she wouldn’t be able to bake while she fed him. “Issac dear I need to you watch the children once Aden is up, he’ll be hungry and Bethany and the others won’t be here to later forthe party. “Anything for you love” Issac retorted leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, Luna still squirming in under his arm. “Da let me down!” she wailed trying to hide her giggles as the blood rushed to her head. “Issac” Aliea chided voice insturcting him carefully. He shrugged his shoulders and set the little one down and shooed her into the other room reminding her not to wake her sleeping brother.

Mina and Ardal were out in the garden playing with wooden toy swords. Luna scampered off to the study to read and wish for chocolate cake. Issac turned on his heel and walked back to Aliea, drawing his lovely wife into his arms as she poured the batter into the tin. “You are such a good mother, never spoiling your children, yet never letting them go without on their favorite things on their own birthdays, so sweet of you” he crooned nipping her neck gently, letting his hands drift up milk laden breasts, still full and round as they’d been when each of their children were born. “Da da!” Mina’s shrill voice called out, causing Issac’s hand to shrink back from Aliea’s chest as his daughter stomped into the kitchen to share her victory against her older brother. Ardal followed close behind winking at Issac and making it clear he’d let Mina win.

Issac sighed at the missed opportunity, but plastered a grin on his face and went to his knees to talk to the two year old. Her chubby cheeks held a large smile of their own as she told Issac how she was “Big wayaa” who would “Tect babby Aden” since she was his “Hewo.” Issac grinned harder as his youngest girl shared her tale of beating Aden. He was so proud of his children, they were all such fierce warriors, even the mages. 

By the time Mina was done miming her epic battle with Ardal baby Aden had awoken and Aliea had slunk off to feed him. Issac felt a pang of jealousy that Aden got more time with his wife then he, but it was the baby’s name day, he couldn’t be too upset. He just had to not think about Aliea’s perfect round breasts….Luckily for him his other three children kept him plenty distracted in the meantime. 

The scent of freshly baked vanilla filled the quaint cottage as the guests milled about. No matter how busy their friends had gotten with their lives they always made it back in time for events like this. The sight of little Aden blowing out the hard wax candle his pudgy fingers digging into the small cake Aliea set aside just for him. Issac couldn’t complain that for once Aden was too full to need to be fed before bedtime, leaving Aliea and those perfect breasts all to himself.  

Fin


	9. A Few More Weeks

Aliea shifted her position in Issac’s strong arms as a cramp started to tingle in her back. She’d of just as easily read by the fire, but Issac insisted on keeping her warm himself. It was hard not to smile when she thought of why, she let a faint jolt of magic soothe the ache and settled back against him. For Issac’s part he was mostly quiet, content to lie on the bed with Aliea till winter’s end if he could. It was times like these that he realized just how small and fragile she was and it made him want to hold her all the tighter. Issac found the nape of her neck and nibbled on it lightly hoping to get the go ahead to continue.

For the most part Aliea ignored his attempts to woo her, conentrating on her tome. Taking the lack of admonishment as a go ahead Issac dragged a hand across her belly slowly working his way to her sex. Then Aliea did make a complaint. “Issac, no” she sighed flipping a page. “I know I just thought…” he pestered hoping to change her tune. “Not going to happen, you know exactly why” she reminded losing her place in the text and starting over at the top of the page. Issac chuckled and withdrew the renegade hand, letting it rest instead on her stomach, keeping her sex safely from his reach. “Thank you love” she said earnestly.

“Mmmhmm” sighed into her neck, trading his intimate advances for more cuddley ones. He scooped her up, temporarily preventing her from reading as he arranged her in his arms, legs thrown over a bicep. Issac’s right hand was still holding her torso tightly as he squeezed her in his arms “Issac!” she whined as her book finally toppled to the side. “Well if I can’t make love to you then I have to show my love another way” he informed. 

Aliea sighed as Issac place soft kisses to her arms and legs, all far enough away from her private bits to be considered chaste. “Really love?” she questioned with an obvious smile. “Well” he whined a little more. His eyes kept going back to her navel, something that annoyed her to no end.

“Stop staring at my stomach Issac” she whined feeling fat and insecure. “But it is so lovely” he contered leaving the most tender kiss on it. “Our baby is in there, how could it be anything but beautiful” he reminded kissing it again for good measure. Aliea gave him a warm smile, she supposed he was right, just a few more weeks and the baby would be due, it about killed Issac when the healer said no more sex until after it was born, she was concerned the baby might come early if they did, and didn’t want it to be too small. 

Aliea was more concerned about it being too big considering Issac’s large size, but they had agreed, thanks to Issac’s begging, to go stick with healer’s orders no matter what. And it was just a few more weeks, she could make it…right? Fin


	10. Mother's Milk

“Aliea, you can’t leave me all alone with them!” Issac whined as Aliea handed him baby Aden. Little Mina was clung to Issac’s boots while Ardal and Luna were finishing there lunch on the blanket. It was a bright sunny day and the Hawke family had planned a beach trip, but some poor woman had come begging for help, needing someone to heal her husband. Aliea agreed leaving a bewildered Issac to care for all four children in the meantime. Aliea kissed his shoulder and offered him a sorrowful look as she walked away leaving Issac all alone.

He felt guilty for being upset, he left her with the four little ones all the time, when he was off to find work or go for supplies, it was wrong of him to find it such a chore, but they were just so little and they needed so much attention, he liked it better when she was there and he could just deal with one or two, giving them all the attention they could want, with four he was just stretched to thin. Aden was being fussy and Mina wanted to hold him, Luna wanted to read and Ardal wanted to help, but he ended up just upsetting Luna by saying she couldn’t read because there were no books out here, sending her into tears.

Then Mina decided to try and toddle off for the water and Luna was running the other way to look for mommy. Aden was still crying and Ardal was chasing Luna. Issac prayed to the Maker Ardal would keep up with Luna as he dove in front of Mina, still holding baby Aden to keep her from going into the water alone. “Mina! No!” he tried to seem fearsome while simultaneously soothing little Aden. Seeing daddy in the water, Luna came running splashing into the shallow waves. “No Luna, I was just” he tried as Ardal jumped in to. “Fine, fine” he changed his mind. “Just stay near daddy” he reluctantly offered, noticing how quiet Aden got gotten since they’d gone into the water. After the initial fun of splashing around he’d manage to corral the little ones, spare Aden, into building a sand fort, complete with hermit crab mages and warriors.

As Issac watched them play he idly wondered how he’d manage to end up with two warriors and two mages, but no rogues. Soon Luna’s attack with a baby cone of cold distracted him. By the time Aliea returned the kids were all tuckered out and ready for a nap. Finding a spot beneath a large tree Aliea kissed all three “big” kids goodnight and laid down beside Issac with Aden. With the other children to his back, Issac watched Aliea pull down her dress and feed their little one. He blushed as he felt a pang of jealousy to not be the one with his lips wrapped her perfect nipple. Aliea quirked a brow as she noticed the tenting in his trousers as she soothed little Aden. “Issac” she whispered “the children…” “I can’t help it….you are the one….showing off your lovely breasts….what am I supposed to do?” “Let me at least finish feeding him” she protested as he leered hungrily at her chest. “Fine” he huffed in faux contempt.

Once Aden was full he fell promptly asleep, easily letting Issac tuck him in next to Ardal. Back still the the little ones, Issac pulled Aliea hard against him, letting her feel his hardness. Stealthily he slid up her skirts, freeing himself one handed and rubbing his hardness against her. He leaned his face down to her still exposed breasts, helping himself to her untouched nipple. Aliea made to complain, but Issac snapped “They were MINE first”. She just laughed as he sunk his teeth gently onto her sensitive skin.

To distract her more he found her folds with his engorged length and slipped inside as he suckled her softly. It was a little strange to taste her milk, but it was a vivid reminder of his own virility. He felt owed to take a tiny reminder every now and then. Aliea made no complaint as he rocked gently into her and nibbled on her skin. Droplets of creamy liquid escaping his lips and beading on his beard. They were used to making love quietly on account of the children, though usually they had a wall or two in between, Issac was far to worked up to wait. All four little ones were fast asleep and he would not waste a chance to have a taste of his wife and make love to her when the opportunity came about. It was wrong of him to try and make her cry out, knowing she tried hard to stay quiet for the children’s rest. Issac sped up his thrusts, hearing her resolve begin to crack as she came closer to her release. Issac had to fight his own orgasm rising within him as he continued to suck gently on her supple breast.

These moments alone…Maker…. would a fifth baby really be so bad? If it meant another whole year or two or sweet moments like these? Even if it was hard like today, he loved them all so much and when Aliea was pregnant and even after. Her body was so perfect now. Broad hips, full breasts, especially laden with life giving milk. Aliea had said after Aden she was done….but maybe he could convince her after a while…As Aliea began to cry out, he reluctantly left her tender skin to kiss her into silence, not wishing to wake the children before he finished after all.

Once her pleasure slowed he found her nipple again for once last taste before his own sweet release. Even as Aliea procured the herbs and they swallowed them Issac secretly hoped they wouldn’t take, that his seed would take root and her belly would once again swell. With a tinge of sadness he watched her tuck her perfect breasts away as she snuggled up into him, to take her own short nap before the kids woke up. Holding her tightly he grinned knowing new baby or not, he still had many more months of days like these. Maybe he could even convince her to keep breastfeeding Aden till his second birthday…Fin


	11. Puppy Love

Chester lived a good long life as a mabari, but that didn’t make his death hurt any less. Issac was so crushed even the tender pleas from his children couldn’t shake his sadness at first. Ardal had asked Aliea if they would get “a new Chester” right after they found the dog unable to be roused and Issac had snapped at him “We will never replace him!” Issac was ashamed of himself and left the room.

Later he found Ardal and after Aliea reminded him that Ardal was only six and not to take the comment to heart, he said “I’m very sorry son, I didn’t mean to snap at you, it’s just, you cannot replace a dog, just like you cannot replace a person.” Ardal kept his eyes trained on Issac’s knees as he crouched in front of him. “I cannot just go out to the village and find you a new mommy right? One with her dark brown hair, lovely voice, tender hands, and magic. She’s the only one there is.” Ardal flicked his eyes up and then back down again. He sighed but then offered a soft “Sorry Da, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“We could…maybe get another dog or Mabari, later, but it wouldn’t be a new Chester, it would be a different pet all right?” Issac offered not sure he could ever even love a dog as much as he’d loved Chester. Champ was still there, but that was Aliea’s dog, him and Chester were bonded. Ardal took Issac’s words to heart and gave him a tight hug before scampering off to bed. The next morning Issac and Ardal went out into the backyard in front of Chester’s favorite tree and began to dig a hole. Aliea with the limited help of the girls had found a clean white sheet and embroidered “Chester” in a old Fereldan lettering. Aliea left it to Issac to wrap his pet up leaving the name at the top when he lowered him into the hole. Luna had asked why they’d done so and Aliea explained “It’s so the Maker knows what to call him up in heaven.” Issac had been able to keep a measure of composure, but Aliea’s gentle words had cemented that his best (mabari) friend was really gone forever. A tear formed on a cheek and fell, soon to be followed by another. Ardal noticed first, but was silent, Mina and Aden were too young to see, but Luna toddled over to where Issac stood, hands up to be picked up. Issac reached down, cringing when a tear landed on her cheek. “Da dun cry!” she pleaded , wiggling in his embrace. Unsure what she wanted Issac pulled her in tight tears still slowly falling. Luna leaned in and kissed Issac’s tear soaked cheeks whispering “Da, da it’s okay, Mommy said the Maker needed a Mabari, so Chester hadda go!”

Issac looked over at Aliea, who too had tears in her eyes as she knelt on the fresh earth, Aden cooing oblivious in her arms. Aliea offered him a sad smile and Issac wiped his face and gave his little girl a big kiss on the forehead. “You are so right Luna, Da is just going to miss him a lot” he offered holding her tight. Soon he felt Ardal wrapping his arms around his thigh and even Mina looped around his other ankle. So surrounded by love Issac almost felt bad for being so sad. So he smiled, truly smiled and knew he had to be strong for all those that loved him, even though it still stung. 

Issac missed Chester a lot, but with four small ones he had little time to dwell on it. A few months down the road he heard a knock on the door and not wanting to disturb Aden and likely Aliea’s sleep he answered it. At the door was a little old woman who lived down the lane, her name was Mrs. Grey and he’d once fixed her fence while Aliea healed her husband. “Your dog got into my prize Mabari’s kennel” she started giving Issac a stern look. “I was upset at first, but the puppies were actually really cute, I made a fortune!” she laughed. “I thought since it was YOUR dog that was the father, and believe me, they look just like him, and I heard your other dog died a while back you should have one. I have to warn you, it’s the runt” she explained fishing a tiny ball of fur from her bag. In her hands was the tiniest Mabari puppy Issac had ever seen. 

His heart hurt as he looked down at the thing, Mrs. Grey already trotting off as Issac mused. The very features he’d picked out in Champ were clear in the puppy and the mother had to of looked at least a tiny bit like Chester. The pup whined and wobbled in Issac’s hands. Ardal came up behind him, eyes getting big. “Luna! Mina! Aden! Mommy! Da got us a pupppppy!”

“I uh….yeah, this is Chester’s runt apparently” he offered to Aliea who was giving him a puzzled look while feeding Aden. “What’s it’s name?” she asked hiding a smile, the timing couldn’t be better both the kids and her wonderful husband really needed another loyal pet in the family.

“Ruby” he offered, always the fan of simple names. “Lovely” Aliea said petting the pup with a finger, admiring the auburn fur and tiny face. All the kids took turns gently holding the puppy before Issac announced she needed a nap.

—-

Seeing how much the children loved the new puppy he knew they had no choice to keep it, but he decided he would let it be their dog, not his own. Ruby had other ideas, for every morning when he woke up she was curled up beside his side of the bed. She was way to little to climb up on her own, but he knew once she did he’d find her lying on top of him every morning. Aliea noticed his distance with the puppy, but decided to let him work it out on his own. 

When he worked out in the fields honing his sword skills she ran circles around him, barking at his imaginary foes. One day he ever overheard Ardal saying “Maybe Luna, Champ is Mommy’s and Ruby is Da’s, perhaps you could get a kitten?” Issac pretended not to hear and left the children to their kitten scheming. The warrior did his best to harden his heart against the adorable pup, but when he found himself feeling for her tiny head first thing in the morning he knew the war was lost. 

Before he knew it he was training Ruby with Champ to be a true Mabari companion. He knew she wasn’t Chester, but she loved him and the kids, and would be there for them when he wasn’t home, and it seemed she was just what he needed to live without Chester. Now all he had to do was figure out if they would ever get Luna that kitten. Fin


	12. Neighborly

Things were tough when Ardal was a baby, it was a cold winter and many people came begging the help of the strong Issac to keep them alive. Neither Hawke could bear to let people hurt when they were able to provide neighborly duties. So for many nights Aliea was stuck alone with the baby, who very much missed his father. “Shhh little one” Aliea would beg as he would cry for his Da. “Come on Ardal, Mommy is here for you” she assured. When Issac returned in the morning, holding his baby proudly in his hands Aliea lost all the will to tell him how hard it was on her.

He beamed at his little boy, giving Aliea a kiss on the forehead and offering to take him for a while to let her sleep, since she looked tired. Aliea caught up on sleep as Issac spent every free moment with little Ardal. As winter ended the needy neighbors receded, leaving the family more time to be together. And then the neighbors started to return the favors. Fresh milk, eggs, and honey were all left on their porch as a sign of good will.  When Ardal started to talk his first word was “Da” a tiny beacon how much he loved Issac.  Ardal was so his father’s son. When he started to crawl he would follow him all around the house. Aliea knew that all the good deeds Issac had done hadn’t hurt the little one in the slightest. 

Issac started asking to have another baby around the time Ardal was one year’s old, but Aliea said they needed to wait longer, two babies was a lot more work and they were in no rush. She finally conceded when Ardal was two and Issac was so excited he dropped everything he was doing and they conceived Luna on the spot. Lucky for Ardal he was visiting with Aunt Bethany. Fin


	13. Worst Fears

In so many ways the young Ardal was just like his father, especially when it came to a fascination with magic. Much like his father before him Ardal would convince his younger sister to show him the magic she had been learning. While the family had settled on the outskirts of a sleepy village the fear of discovery from Templars was a distant yet very real concern.

Magic was forbidden outside of the home, one of the few things their father was strict about. Ardal couldn’t help but break the rule. To him magic was one of the most fantastic things he had ever seen. And for a boy never exposed to the anti mage politics that plagued Thedas the Templars and chantry seemed a very far away and almost unreal threat. Ardal would use outdoor chores as an excuse to sneak off with Luna.

Gathering firewood, walking the mabari’s, and errands in town were opportunities for Ardal to pressure his sister into showing him the most recent lesson their mother had taught her.

It was on a family trip to Kirkwall to visit some of their parent’s friends when Ardal’s plan finally went wrong. Ardal was anxious to see the new fire spell that luna had learned but he hadn’t had the opportunity yet. While the family was asleep he bugged his sister until she reluctantly agreed to sneak off with him. Unbeknownst to him his younger siblings followed mina holding little Aden’s hand.

“C’mon Luna, they won’t find out…just show me the fire trick.” Ardal begged as the pair made their way down to a small creek. “We’ll be by the water so if anything goes wrong we can put the fire out quickly.” Luna kicked at the ground nervously. “Alright…real quick then we have to get back.” When the fire leapt out of her hands Ardal smiled in delight. The two did not notice Mina Squeak and Aden gasp in astonishment.

A rustle in the bushes made the elder two children turn with a start. An armored man baring the insignia of the flaming sword of Andraste across his chest. Ardal’s mind raced in panic. A Templar…it couldn’t be….

“A mage so close to Kirkwall? After all that unpleasantness one has the nerve.” The armored man spoke lifting his sword. “You’ll come with me… not to many circles left, but us still loyal to the order know a place to keep your kind.” He hissed grabbing Luna’s shoulder. Ardal moved to defend her the blood pumping to his head, but before he could do anything he heard something crashing trough the brush.

Issac wasted no time tackling the man. He said nothing, but an animalistic roar escaped his throat as his fists crashed over and over again into the Templar’s face blood speckling his cheeks. The Templar tried to fight back, and then he resorted to screaming and begging for Issac to stop. Ardal threw an arm around his sister.

“We have to get back to mother…” he cried. As they turned to run horror gripped him. Mina, and Aden stood with tears streaming down there faces. Mina tried to run towards their father. “Mina, Mina no, we have to we have…” Ardal grabbed his sister pulling her away.

Ardal led the crying children back to the clearing where Aliea sat by the fire. “Your father saw you sneak off…wait…Ardal? What’s going on? Why are you all….” as she saw the fear in her children’s eyes he alarm grew. “Da…he’s…he had to…” Ardal couldn’t finish before little Aden screamed, “Da is killing a man.” Aliea grabbed her staff and ushered the children behind her as she took off to find out what had happened.

It didn’t take her long to reach the creek and piece together what had happened. The lifeless corpse emblazed with the seal of the Templars and her love over it still hammering his fists over and over into the pulp of a face. Her heart stopped. For a moment she felt her own anger building. How could he have…in front of the children, in front of poor Aden who was barely six years old. But her anger faded as she heard Issac cry out.

“You’ll never take them! Any of them!” Aliea slowly walked over to him and draped her small arms around his shoulders. “It’s over love. Stop, you have to stop.” in a daze Issac looked at the scene in front of him. The Templar was dead, beaten so badly his features were unrecognizable. Tears fell onto his back from Aliea and his children huddled together in fear. Little Aden was shaking so badly it pained him to look at the boy. “I….I…I had to…”

He whispered before rising covered in blood. He wanted to explain, he had to…but if there was one…there could be more and he did not want to look even more the monster to his children. “We have to go back. Back home. Now!” Aliea nodded gathering the children and holding Aden in her arms. She knew they would all have to be spoken to but Issac was right. They had to leave, she wasn’t going to risk more Templars discovering them.

Issac trudged behind as he marched the family back to their home putting miles between them and the dead Templar. Aliea led the children carrying the frightened Aden most of the way. They said nothing and only the leaves under their feet and the sniffles of Aden filled the night air. It was mid day before the family arrived home; Issac was carrying mina on his back. She had fallen fast asleep. Ardal and Luna swayed exhausted.

Issac and Aliea both knew the children would need to be spoken to about what happened but for now they would have to sleep. Issac hoped he would not end up being the fuel of his children’s nightmares. Aral and Luna collapsed in their beds and Issac tucked mina in. Aden shook as Issac walked towards him and hid behind his mother. Issac sighed as Aliea took the boy to his room.

Issac slept lightly his mind too full of shame to fully rest. Had he scared his children for life? Would little Aden always cower when he drew near? He snapped awake when he heard Aden weeping from his bedroom. He rose to see to his son but Aliea stopped him with a yawn “Let me love.”

He sighed heavily as she left the room. How long would his visage terrify his youngest? Aliea rushed in to comfort the weeping boy. He was standing by his bed sobbing. “I had a dream…da…he hurt us. I woke up and the bed was wet.” Aliea wrapped her arm around the boy. “oh Aden he’d never ever hurt us.” she kissed his forehead and walked over to the dresser. “I will get you a change of clothes and then you can sleep in my bed…” Aden shrieked loudly at the suggestion. “No no anywhere…I’ll tuck in with Ardal.”

Issac in the next room sat up and placed his head in his hands. His worst fear had become a reality. His temper had terrified his so…he didn’t think he would ever forgive himself. A tear fell from his cheek.


	14. Hidden Treasures

In a field far from town the sun blazed brightly. Issac had blindfolded Aliea and led her carefully with the two children in tow. On a mission for a neighbor he had stumbled on the beautiful lakeside field, just perfect for a picnic. Luna had gotten a little tired on the walk, so Issac had begun carrying her while Ardal walked ahead stoically. “How much longer love?” Aliea asked softly, holding his hand tightly as she couldn’t see.   
Finally they were there and Issac put the somewhat sleepy Luna down and told her to play with Ardal. Luna smiled kissing her Da lightly on the cheek as he squatted for her and ran to her brother, grabbing his hand excitedly. Issac walked behind his love and untied the silk blindfold. The scene was beautiful. Mountains so tall they reflected in the lake, so still and beautiful the fish jumped for joy. “Oh Issac!” she cried out happily, swinging around to face him. She lifted her hands up as she always did to signal a kiss, but instead of pulling her up Issac leaned down and kissed her softly.   
Aliea smiled knowingly and watched as he spread the blanket he’d stowed away in the pack. Ardal and Luna were towing up to the shore eager to splash around. “Children, come eat, then perhaps you can swim” Issac called out, having packed them clothes just for that occasion. Aliea rested, watching Issac fish out sandwiches for the children, giving them a water skin to share. They ate happily and then he changed them into their custom made swim wear. “In the shallows, I am watching” Issac warned Ardal as he allowed them to go to the water. With the children occupied, he was able to get our his and Aliea’s lunches.   
After they ate he stood, moving behind her and sitting down. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, while still keeping a watchful eye on the children. Slowly his hand made it’s way to her swollen belly. He rubbed it gently as he murmured. “Another little one, love, are you as excited as I am?” he asked. Aliea chuckled, he was alway so affectionate when she was pregnant, not that he wasn’t when she was not with child, but Maker, when she was…”I fear you won’t let me be without child again after this one” she teased as he continued to stroke her belly. “Nonsense” he laughed “We’ll be done after a dozen.” “Issac!’ she shrieked knowing his was joking. “I know I know, but….I’m not sure 3 will be enough, we should have a large family, give them the lives we weren’t afforded” he said more seriously.   
“We will see love, we will see” she said, knowing he truly did love being a father and just wanted to share their happy life with little ones. “Ardal!” Issac bellowed warningly and the little boy grabbed Luna’s hand and pulled them in a few feet, not needing to ask what Da meant. Aliea snuggled into Issac’s bare chest, enjoying his tan skin against her back were the dress left it bare. He threaded his fingers through hers and they watched the children play. Perhaps…a few more would be bearable after all. Fin


End file.
